


Harahataki

by Blockkitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Harahataki disease/soulmate au, KyouHaba - Freeform, Multi, Soulmate AU, aoba johsai, iwaoi - Freeform, kinkumi, matsuhana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blockkitty/pseuds/Blockkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rare Harahataki disease clutches onto the dear Captain of the Aoba Johsai Volleyball team. It's up to Iwaizumi to save his life! <br/>Ship: Iwaoi<br/>Hinted/Side Ships: Kyouhaba, Mastukawa, very slight Kinkumi</p><p>I made up a disease/soulmate au that goes along with this story. <br/>Read about it here: http://blockkitty.tumblr.com/post/148286497217/harahataki-disease-au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harahataki

"Iwaizumi?"  
Iwaizumi didn't look at the person, as he was busy writing down his answers to the homework resting in front of him. "Yes?"  
"Volleyball club is Canceled today. Coach is out sick today so... I'm sorry. I know how you were looking forward to Practice today, Iwaizumi-san."  
Iwaizumi almost snapped his pencil. "Ok, I'm going to talk to Oikaw-" As he spun around, he had to grab the back of the chair to keep from falling over as he met the sullen eyes of Oikawa Tooru.  
Oikawa silently nodded to his Vice-Captain before walking away stiffly.  
Iwaizumi felt like screaming. 'Iwaizumi-san'? What was up with Oikawa? He never called Iwaizumi that. Ever. And as annoying 'Iwa-Chan' was, Iwaizumi had never wished for that nickname from Oikawa than now.  
He shook it off. Maybe Oikawa was just having a bad day. Iwaizumi pushed him from his mind, continuing his homework.  
-  
The walk home was silent. No 'Iwa-Chan!'s or 'Rude, Hajime-Kun!'. In fact, there was no sound at all. Iwaizumi was alone to think. And his thoughts were certainly not clear.  
He couldn't take the silence, so he called up Matsukawa.  
"Hello?" Asked a voice that definitely not Matsukawa.  
"Makki? Ok, what the fuck were you two doing- DON'T YOU ANSWER THAT" Iwaizumi yelled into the phone as he thought of the worst possibilities that could come out of Hanamaki's mouth. Seriously. Hanamaki could say things that could the whole club awake for days on end.  
"Relax. We were just practicing at Mattsun's house since Oikawa canceled practice. What's up, Iwa?" Hanamaki hummed into the phone.  
Iwaizumi sighed. "I don't know.. I'm worried about Oikawa. He told me that practice was canceled, but he called me 'Iwaizumi'. And he didn't walk home with me either. He's freaking me out."  
"Calm down Iwaizumi." Said the voice of Matsukawa. "I'm sure Oikawa is just having a bad day. I bet someone sent him hate mail. Or maybe he had to reject another girl. He'll be fine tomorrow."  
"Yeah Iwa. Anyway, we have to go do some stuff." Hanamaki finished.   
Iwaizumi sighed. "Alright. But I'm not going to bail you out of jail."  
Iwaizumi heard the dramatic 'Awwwh's from the duo before hanging up, opening the door to his house.  
-  
Turns out Hanamaki and Matsukawa were wrong. Very wrong.  
-  
Four days Later  
-  
"Iwaizumi-San. I need you to mind practice today. I need to leave early for a doctor's appointment."  
Iwaizumi turned around, startled. He looked at the team Captain. Oikawa looked worse than when Iwaizumi had seen him the day before. Oikawa's eyes had bags under them, of course they weren't dark yet, but they were visible to Iwaizumi. Oikawa's hair was still fluffy but it was messy with visible tangles. Oikawa was also wearing his glasses. He Never wore his glasses.   
"Oikawa-" Iwaizumi started, but right after Oikawa had heard the pity and worry in his best friend's voice, he turned away and walked off.  
"Make sure the team doesn't get out of hand Iwaizumi."  
-  
Iwaizumi walked into the gym, greeting his team.   
"We're working on Receives and Serving today- Yahaba?" Iwaizumi looked up at the neat, brown-haired boy who had raised his hand from behind Kyoutani and Watari.  
"Well... Before you got here.. We were all speaking about our Captain.." Yahaba said, pushing Kyoutani out of the way so he could see Iwaizumi better.  
"You were." Said the fallen blonde gruffly and with an attitude.  
"Oh, can you at least pretend to care?!" Hissed the second year setter.  
"No. Don't wanna."  
"Shut up you two. You're making our Vice Captain mad." Kindaichi hissed to Yahaba and Kyoutani, who looked up at Iwaizumi.  
Iwaizumi wasn't amused, and it was obvious. So the two got up and stood on opposite sides.  
Iwaizumi sighed. "I'm not sure what's going on. What are all of your observations on him?" He asked. Hanamaki was the first on to step up.  
"He stopped calling me Makki and stopped calling Matsukawa Mattsun. And he has this look, as if gave up on something." Makki said, his eyebrows lifted in concern.  
Matsukawa nodded. "Yeah. And when he talks his voice sounds distant.-"  
"Yeah. When he talks." Kyoutani said gruffly. "Never thought I would miss his loud mouth. Or his 'Mad Dog' bullshit."  
Yahaba looked at Kyoutani. "He stopped calling you The Mad Dog?" Kyoutani nodded, uncrossing his arms and placing his hands on his hips instead.  
Kunimi looked up as well. "Yeah. He doesn't stop by the first year classrooms anymore to ask us about our day."  
"And he full-on ignores all of his fangirls." Kindaichi added.  
Iwaizumi had to turn away from his team. He didn't like this at all. The fact that Oikawa wasn't himself, and the fact he had been like this for longer than he ever has. It made Iwaizumi feel sick to his stomach.  
"Iwaizumi-San..-"  
"Stop! Don't." There was a sound behind Iwaizumi, but in his haze, he didn't hear nor care.   
Hanamaki and Matsukawa had grabbed Kindaichi before he could rest his hand on Iwaizumi's shoulder.  
"But why? Why don't we comfort him?!" Kindaichi demanded.   
Mattsun and Makki looked at each other with unease. "Iwaizumi is taking this harder than any of us you know."  
Kyoutani hissed slightly. "Why? We're all being ignored by Oikawa. Why should this be any different to him."  
Hanamaki let go of Kindaichi and grabbed Kyoutani by the shirt collar. "Watch it you Prick!" The usually quiet and patient Hanamaki Takahiro snarled, his nostrils flaring and his beady eyes narrowed into slits of anger. "I don't think you would know what it's like to watch your childhood friend completely ignore you. To change for the worst. Because buddy, the only friends you have are us. And I know some of us are reconsidering."   
The rest of the team was shocked into silence as Makki threw Kyoutani to the ground in disgust and walked out of the gym, Mattsun softly patting Kindaichi on the shoulder before following Makki out.  
The team looked to Iwaizumi, who was staring at the ground. Iwaizumi was still in thought, trying to deny that something was wrong with Oikawa.   
"Iwaizumi-San. Should we cancel practice?" Yahaba asked as he helped a shocked Kyoutani off the ground.  
Iwaizumi looked over and hesitated. "...Yeah. Go home guys." After he said that he started to make his way to the door.  
"Senpai!" He looked back at Kunimi. Kunimi wore a look of concern. "Will you be alright?"  
Iwaizumi hesitated again before answering the First Year.  
"It's not me you should worry about."  
-  
The next day wasn't better. Iwaizumi didn't even see Oikawa at school. He was starting to lose it.  
His teammates could see Iwaizumi crumble before them.  
Finally, Iwaizumi Hajime snapped.  
"YAHABA" He yelled after school had just ended. Iwaizumi had run all the way from his class to the Second Year's in record time.  
Yahaba dropped his carton of fruit juice. "Ah! Y-Yes Senpai Iwaizumi?"  
"YOU'RE IN CHARGE OF THE TEAM TODAY" Iwaizumi didn't give Yahaba a chance to refuse, as he had run out of the school before Yahaba could even bat an eye.  
"What the fuck?' Kyoutani grunted from behind Yahaba.  
"I'm honestly not sure.. Let's get to practice." Yahaba answered as he picked up the fruit juice carton and properly threw it away.  
"Right."  
-  
"TOORU!!!!"   
Iwaizumi burst into Oikawa's room in a frenzy.  
Oikawa didn't even jump from his place on the floor.  
Oikawa was sitting neatly on the floor, his legs tucked under himself as he sobbed.  
Iwaizumi felt himself grow heavy, his own grief weighing him. He plopped down next to Oikawa, Oikawa instantly sticking to him like a magnet.  
"Iwa-Chan!" He choked out between tears. "Hajime, I don't want to die!" He screamed into Iwaizumi's chest.  
"Die?! What's that supposed to mean!?" Iwaizumi demanded, his head hurting from the amount of fright it was taking in.  
"I have the Harahataki disease.." Oikawa practically whispered. His tears drying up, but he was still wracked with the few emotions he still had left.  
"The emotion disease?" Iwaizumi asked, trying to deny it in his head, but failing.  
When Oikawa nodded, Iwaizumi was distraught.   
"What stage are you at?" he whispered softly, now just wanting to comfort Oikawa.  
"I reached Stage Two just today." Oikawa answered. "I have Two weeks left before I die."  
Iwaizumi counted this in his head. "Two weeks? That means you're close to your Soulmate. Really close. Because Three weeks is the only maximum for someone with Harahataki to live. You have a chance to live, Tooru! And a chance to meet your Soulmate!"  
Oikawa looked up, his eyes flashing with bits of hope. "You think?"  
Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a small smile. Oikawa smiled too. They stayed like that for a minute before Oikawa's smile dropped.   
"Iwa-Chan.. I don't want to meet my Soulmate.. It means I can't be with you.." Oikawa said, pulling away from Iwaizumi, afraid of how Iwaizumi would react to his feelings.  
Iwaizumi was just shocked. "Oikawa.. Are you saying that you'd rather die to be with me than live and be with someone else?"   
Oikawa looked away and nodded, his brown eyes half open as he didn't want to see what was next.  
"Tooru.."  
"No! I know what you'll say! That you can't return my feelings! It's ok!"  
"Tooru."  
"I'm sorry Iwaizumi! I'm so sor-"  
Oikawa closed his mouth when he felt a warm embrace from Iwaizumi. His tears paused as he looked at Iwaizumi's chest in surprise.  
"Shut up, Tooru. You don't think I love you too?"  
"Hajime I-"  
"If I had Harahataki I would do the same thing as you. I don't want to know my Soulmate if they aren't you."  
Oikawa gasped. "Wait! What if you're my Soulmate!?"  
Iwaizumi opened his eyes wide and pulled back. "What if!? How do we test it?"  
Oikawa pulled a face. "My body needs to come into contact with my Soulmate's blood.."  
Iwaizumi nodded. "I'll do it."  
Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi,tears of hope in his eyes. "Thank you so much Hajime.. I wouldn't be myself without you."  
-  
The next day  
-  
Iwaizumi and Oikawa waited in the waiting room nervously. They sat together, holding each other's hands.   
Oikawa was shaking, Iwaizumi wasn't too far off, but he kept it concealed with a glare at the floor.  
The two weren't sure if they were Soulmates, but Iwaizumi would do anything to save Oikawa. And this was one of them. The only problem?   
"Hajime.. Are you sure you're going to be ok with this? With you being afraid of needles and all.." Oikawa drooped a little.  
Iwaizumi squeezed Oikawa's hand. "I'll be fine. You'll be with me, won't you?"  
Oikawa nodded. "Always."  
"Tooru Oikawa and Hajime Iwaizumi?" A nurse called out.  
"That's us.." Iwaizumi mumbled and got up, Oikawa following suit.   
They let go of each other's hands but stayed close to each other as they walked up to the nurse.  
The nurse bowed, they bowed as well. "Thank you ma'am." Iwaizumi said as they straightened up again.  
"Any time. This way Boys." She smiled momentarily before turning and leading them down a hallway to the blood transition room.  
"We heard about Mister Oikawa's condition. Now, what will happen here.. We will take blood from Mister Iwaizumi and then inject it into Mister Oikawa. The doctor will be here soon, so sit tight." She gave them one last smile before exiting the room.  
Oikawa and Iwaizumi turned to each other.  
"If this doesn't work, I'll still spend the remainder of my life with you Hajime." Oikawa said, a soft smile on his lips as he looked at Iwaizumi.  
Iwaizumi nodded. "And I'll save every moment of my time for you. And if you do die, I promise I'll life a happy life until I meet you in death."  
Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's hands and pressed his lips softly against Oikawa's. The two stayed like that for a few seconds before puling back.  
They sat down, holding hands and waiting for the doctor to come, which didn't take very long at all.  
"Are you two ready?" He asked them. The two met eyes and then turned to the doctor.   
"We're ready, Sir."  
The doctor nodded and had them sit in two different chairs that were apparently essential for the taking and receiving of blood. Iwaizumi couldn't think about that now. If anything he was impatient.  
The doctor put a rubber band on Iwaizumi's arm. Iwaizumi knew by now it helped with the taking of blood.   
Finally, the doctor pulled out the syringe. Iwaizumi flinched at it, but he instead took his other hand and let Oikawa hold it.  
When the doctor finally took Iwaizumi's blood, Iwaizumi couldn't help but squeeze Oikawa's hand hard, but Oikawa didn't mind. He was too wrapped up in the thought of whether this was going to work or not.  
"There. that's half of it done. It's your turn now, Mister Oikawa." the doctor said as he removed the rubber band from Iwaizumi's arm and replacing it with a small circle shaped Band aid.  
Oikawa nodded, determination on his face. "Yes, Sir. I'm ready."  
Now it was Oikawa's turn to squeeze Iwaizumi's hand. Iwaizumi was surprised at how much it hurt, but ignored it as he watched the doctor inject Oikawa with Iwaizumi's own blood.  
"There." The doctor said as he pulled the syringe from Oikawa's arm. "There's nothing we can do from this point. You boys will have to wait it out and see if the Harahataki breaks." The doctor bowed. "I wish you boys luck."  
They bowed as well and were led back by the nurse.  
"Now, all we have is time." Oikawa whispered.  
-  
The two went to Iwaizumi's house.   
"Hajime.." Oikawa croaked, swaying on his feet as they walked to Iwaizumi's room.  
"Yeah?" Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa.   
"Everything hurts Hajime.." Oikawa said, his face twisting in pain, as he couldn't conceal it anymore.   
Iwaizumi lifted Oikawa up and carried him to his room, setting down on his bed. "Explain it." He said.  
Oikawa lifted up a desperate hand, Iwaizumi took it.  
"My head hurts. Horribly hurts. And my chest feels like it was just pried open. It hurts a lot Hajime." He sobbed out, squeezing Iwaizumi's hand as hard as he could.   
"it even hurts when i breath." He said in a strained, high pitched voice. It was painful to hear to Iwaizumi, but he couldn't do anything, knowing Oikawa would turn down pain pills.  
Iwaizumi pulled up his blanket and laid next to Oikawa.   
"i'm here, Tooru." He said as he allowed Oikawa to curl up to his chest.  
-  
Iwaizumi only woke up when there was a large movement as Oikawa jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, stumbling into many things on his way.  
"Tooru what's wrong?!" Iwaizumi asked, swinging his legs off the bed and running to the bathroom where Oikawa was vomiting up a black liquid.  
Iwaizumi was horrified of the black liquid that came out of his love's mouth, but he pushed the fear back and went to Oikawa's side, rubbing his back as he sobbed.  
Oikawa vomited black liquid for another minute before he collapsed on the floor, panting heavily, water slipping from his eyes and down his pale cheeks.  
Iwaizumi flushed the toilet before picking up Oikawa. Oikawa rasped out a few words, but Iwaizumi couldn't hear them. He returned back to his bed, laying down with Oikawa once again, his arms wrapped around the fragile boy.  
They both returned to sleep.  
-  
The next day  
-  
"Hajime!~ wake up, we have school!~" Iwaizumi jumped at the sound of Oikawa's cheery voice, pulling his head up to look at Oikawa, who was holding iwaizumi's uniform in his extended arm.   
What struck Iwaizumi the most was Oikawa's pure smile of happiness.  
"Tooru.." He felt himself tear up, so he instinctively hid his face in his hand.  
"Hajime.." Oikawa hummed, sitting next to him. He was surprised when Iwaizumi was the one to hug his around his neck.   
"You.. You're healed?" Iwaizumi asked, happier than ever but also not believing it.   
"Yeah. You were my Soulmate all along! You saved my life, Hajime!" Oikawa laughed.   
That sound. Oikawa's laughter was beautiful; everything about it. And after a whole week of unhappiness, Oikawa and Iwaizumi could laugh and smile and joke, knowing they were going to be alright.  
-  
"Ok guys.." Yahaba warned the team. "Iwaizumi is back today and texted me telling us that he has something to tell us. So be prepared."   
The team was standing in the gym. Yahaba had been on edge on the two days that Iwaizumi had been gone, not that being the temporary Captain wasn't fun, but it was kind of stressful when both your Captain and Vice captain disappear suddenly.  
"Kyoutani straighten up." Yahaba smacked the grumpy faux blonde. Kyoutani hissed at him and slapped his hand away.  
"I do what I want. Last time I saw Iwaizumi I got slammed to the floor by pinkie." His growled, holding a grudge.  
Yahaba sighed. "Calm down. it's not like I haven't done that.. multiple times."  
Kyoutani crossed his arms. "That's different.." He grumbled.  
Yahaba just smacked him again and waited with the team in silence as they waited for the doors to open.  
After about five minutes the doors swung open. "Yoo Hoo!!!~" Chortled Oikawa happily, followed by a smiling Iwaizumi.  
"Oikawa-San!" Yahaba gasped. "You're back! I swear, half the team thought you were dying!" Yahaba said as he held a hand to his chest.  
"I was dying, my sweet Kouhai." Oikawa chirped as he pat Yahaba on the head.   
Hanamaki snorted and looked at Matsukawa who rolled his eyes. "Like hell."  
Oikawa grew quiet as well as everyone else.  
Iwaizumi puffed out a breath, everyone looking at him, almost afraid.  
"Yeah." Iwaizumi said gruffly, taking his hands out of his pockets. "Because hell is what he went through."  
"Senpai Yahaba!" Kindaichi and Kunimi ran into the gym, breathless. "Sorry, we wer- Iwaizumi and Oikawa-San! You're back!" Kunimi gasped, instantly he and Kindaichi bowed to them before running over to the team. "What happened? Are you guys ok?"  
Oikawa looked up and ruffled the First Year's hair. "Everything is fine now! I just caught a sickness!"  
"He got Harahataki."  
Everyone stared at Kyoutani wide-eyed. Iwaizumi's mouth gaped open. "H-How-"  
Kyoutani uncrossed his arms and put them on his hips. "Because I had it once too. Are you alright, Oikawa-San?'  
Oikawa slowly nodded. "Yes I am.. Thank you, Kyou-Chan." He smiled, earning a short "tsk" from Kyoutani.  
"You had Harahataki?" Watari asked, amazed. "How did you.. you know... Survive?"  
"Oh yes, that's right!" Oikawa chirped. "Iwa-Chan is my Soulmate!~"  
Yet another ripple of shock went through the crowd of teenagers.  
"Wait so... Does that mean You two are together..?" Matsukawa asked, one eyebrow raised.  
"That's right, Mattsun!~" Oikawa smiled.  
"Yes! Makki you owe me one box of Mac and Cheese."  
"Fuck you, that's literally all i live on you fuck."  
"You have, like, twenty boxes of that stuff! We bet on this, give me the Mac and Cheese!"  
Yahaba pushed Hanamaki and Matsukawa into each other before smiling up at Iwaizumi and Oikawa. "I'm so grateful you're back. Just a few days with these idiots is making me want to pull my hair out." Yahaba rubbed his head. "You don't even want to know what I caught Makki and Mattsun doing in to storage clo-"  
"You're right! We don't want to hear it!" Iwaizumi spoke up, glaring at Mattsun and Makki who were snickering.  
"That paint is never going to come off." Snorted Makki.  
"I wonder what they'll do to us when they find out what we did to Karasuno's Number 10." Mattsun snickered.  
Yahaba couldn't help but cry a little, being reminded of something that will probably never be known. "Sooooo glad you're back."  
Iwaizumi laughed. "We are too! And I'm feeling pretty good.. So you know what? Pork buns are on me!"  
There was a loud cheering as everyone headed out of the gym, leaving Iwaizumi and Oikawa.  
"I'm happy we're back." Oikawa smiled. "I missed them."  
Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's hand. "Yup."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this Au. If it gets Popular I might do another one,


End file.
